dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Upover
The Upover is a town built around the volcanic mountain called the Magmaroo, in the center of Wyrmsmaw. Story When the hero arrives in Upover, serarching for the Hero of the Heavens, they find he is on the top of a volcano called the Magmaroo. The player traverses through the volcanic dungeon to the top, and find Greygnarl. He mistakes the hero as one of the Gittish, thinking they've come to slay him. After besting him in battle, he begs the hero to deal the final blow but, they refuse. The woman who gave ther hero permission to climb the Magmaroo comes up and then explains the hero's plight; that they need Greygnarl to help slay Barbarus and the Gittish Empire. Despite being surprised to see that the Gittish Empire is still breathing, Greygnarl still refuses to help. After returning to Upover, the town has been invaded by a Gittish scouting party. After defeating them, the hero returns to Greygnarl's nest, only for him to demand they alone, bring him some Drunken Dragon. Following this quick trip, an Aggrosculpture arrives, and the hero effortlessly defeats it. The old dragon recognizes the hero's abilities and grants them the Dragon Warrior armor. Upon recieving this, Greygnarl also gives the hero a Gittish Seal, and allows the newly armored hero on his back. An FMV cutscene occurs, in which Barbarus arrives, and the two age-old dragons battle it out. Towards the end of this mini movie, Greygnarl appears to have defeated Barbarus. However, the black dragon laughs and charges up a giant energy ball. Greygnarl, surprised at where Barbarus is aiming, dumps the hero with an apology and rushes in front of Upover, taking the full brunt of the attack. Upon this moment, Greygnarl acknoweldges and addresses the hero as "Guardian of Angel Falls", before he supposedly dies while protecting his village. The hero falls, and this animation ends the story of Upover. Places of Interest * Wine cellar - where the habitants made the "Drunken Dragon" * Inside of Magmaroo Collectable Resources Dragon slayer Dragontail whip Xenlon rod Dragon shield Dragon mail, Dragon dress, Xenlon robe, Dragon top Dragon trousers|location=Bookshelf of mayor's house}} Inn Item Shop Weapon Shop Armor Shop Monsters in the Area Event Monsters After returning from Magmaroo's Summit, the following monsters will be at the entrance (as Gittish soldiers). The fight is triggered when the hero talks with the squad leader. Sword breaker Dark shield | note= Event-encountered monster. }} Manky mud Partisan | note= Event-encountered monster. Two of them appear alongside Fright Knight.}} Location Attributes Trivia *The Japanese name of Upover and Magmaroo are the same, except the suffixes "village" and "volcano" appear after their names respectively. *Upover is most likely based on Australia. The name Upover is a reverse of Australia's title "down under". It should also be noted that some villagers say "G'day", "Strewth" and "Yonks" some popular Australian greeting. *In the church, there are two inscriptions on either side of the building. The left talks about a warrior called Ned and the right talks about a warrior called Kelly, who both rebelled against the Gittish Empire. This is a reference to the Australian outlaw Ned Kelly who rebelled against police during the 1800's. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IX locations